Coil products are used to make a variety of useful products. As an example, ranges, refrigerators, rain gutters and downspouts are often fabricated with coil products. These coil products are typically coated before introduction into the marketplace. The coating protects the substrate from outdoor elements and degradation (e.g., corrosion and UV degradation) as well as providing a smooth and even appealing appearance.
Some of these coil products are made using “coil coated” sheet stock. A typical coil coated sheet stock may include a roll of metal that is unwound, coated and rolled again for storage prior to fabrication. It is desirable that a coating composition applied to sheet stock meet the fabrication requirements that the sheet stock will subsequently be subjected to, as well as protect the coil coated sheet stock substrate.
Since most coil coated substrates are formed after coating, the coating composition used should meet unique requirements for the intended use. These requirements include excellent durability, flexibility, impact resistance, and the like. Unfortunately, such coating compositions are quite expensive and modification of existing products adds extra cost to the coatings.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that what is needed in the art is a coil coating composition (preferably a low cost coating composition) that meets these requirements when applied to a substrate. Such coating compositions, articles made using these coating compositions, and methods for preparing the coating compositions and articles are disclosed and claimed herein.